The Avatar State
by iibis
Summary: Korra, frustrated with the amount of time Mako has been spending with Asami, accidently enters the avatar state. Will she lose all control, or will someone be there to bring her back to the real world.
1. Chapter 1

"No good, dirty, man stealing bitch!" Korra mutters in the training room of the Probending Arena.

She fiercely returns the water she was bending to the bucket, spilling some over the edge in the process.

"Augh! Who does she think she is, waltzing her way into our group, and claiming Mako for herself!" She thrusts her arms downward, causing the earth beneath her to crack. "Great," she thought, "Toza will be all over me for that!"

She decides to take a few deep breaths and return to her training, she can feel the full moon enhancing her waterbending and feels comfortable enough to try some new things.

Master Katara says our bending improves ten fold when the moon is full. I just have to concentrate and allow my movements to flow like water. She thought to herself.

She carefully practices her movements before involving water. She meticulously brings the water up and readys her stance. Her plan is to start bending with her hands, and confuse her opponent, then directly projecting the water towards their feet, finishing them by bending the water up from their feet to their chin knocking them off the back of the ring.

She starts off perfect, each movement going exactly as planned, then just before she readys herself an image of Mako and Asami flashes through her mind breaking her concentration.

"Dammit!" She shouts ferociously at no one but herself. She can feel her palms getting sweaty and her thoughts began to scramble. Korra tries to remember her airbending exercises but finds no success.

Her breathing increases to a rapid rate, as she can longer control the thoughts entering her mind. Her eyes begin to glow and she has lost all control of her own actions. Nothing can stop what is about to unfold.

Korra whips up a large cloud of dust, enough to potentially blind someone if they were there. She proceeds to completely destroy the floor of the training center, causing fissures all through the arena.

"Korra!" Somewhere deep in her mind she hears the voice of someone familiar echos. "Korra! You need to calm down! You're going to destroy the whole arena!" Again she hears the familiar voice. Bolin. What is he doing here?

"Korra, please!" Bolin was practically begging now, he could hardly see anything.

He started bending the dust out of the air and began to get a clear view of Korra. He had never seen her like this before, he was worried. He might get hurt if he ran straight up to her, but he doesn't have time to worry about himself. He quickly charges straight towards Korra, completely ignorant of what might happen.

Bolin tackled Korra to the ground carefully cupping his hand around the back of her head to protect her from the fissures she had caused.

"Korra! Listen to me! You're going to hurt somebody!" Bolin shouted, though it seemed pointless.

Bolin, he's here, he's here for me. Mako's not.

Korra's glowing eyes began to fade, the dust clouds settling.

"B-Bolin?" Korra managed to get his name out afraid to move in fear of losing control.

"Yes Korra, it's me." Bolin replied, carefully holding her in his arms.

"You, you were here for me…" She looked at Bolin, his were puffy, it appeared as if his eyes were beginning to water. He really cares about me, she thought.

"Yes, I'm here. There's nothing to worry about. I'll always be here for you." Korra noticed a particular softness in his voice.

Korra thrust her arms around his neck hugging so tightly Bolin lets out a slight grunt.

Bolin returns the gesture as tears begin to fall from Korra eyes.

"Bolin, I'm so sorry. Thank you for showing up. How'd you know I was here?"

Bolin takes a deep breath, "I know you, Korra. Not to mention I live in the attic." He said playfully giving her a smirk.

"W-Where's Mako?" She studdered trying not to think of Asami

"He's out with Asami. Mr. Sato invited us both to go out to dinner, but I passed."

"I'm glad you did." Korra was shocked at how easily the sentence came out. Did she really have feelings Bolin?

"Korra? I-I've been meaning to tell you-" He began to say something but was interrupted by something sudden…

Korra's lips were pressed firmly to his, at first he didn't exactly return the gesture. Taken aback by the one action he'd only thought of in his dreams.

In an instant his hand was slowly stroking the misplaced hair out of Korra's eyes, pleasantly returning the kiss.

"There's nothing you need to tell me, Bolin." Korra said leading Bolin up to his room.

"Bolin, I want to stay here tonight. Is that okay with you?" Korra asked plopping down on his bed.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Bolin replied trying not to sound overly excited.

Bolin found some old pants of his for Korra to wear and they both changed into their pajamas and crawled into Bolins bed.

He placed his arm around her, carefully cradling her in his arms.

Korra let her feelings get the best of her and let out a slight smile, the thoughts of Mako and Asami slowly drifting out of her mind


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Bolin!" Mako shouted as he returned from getting the two breakfast "I picked us up some food before we head down to training center."

Korra lay awake with Bolin's arm carefully wrapped around her. She had heard Mako come home late last night, but he hadn't bothered to check on Bolin. Korra let out a slight cough to try and wake Bolin, but failed. She heard Mako coming towards Bolin's room and pretended to be asleep. She had definitely gotten over her feelings for Mako last night but wasn't sure how Mako would react to seeing her in his brother's bed.

"Hey, Bolin? Why aren't you up? You never sleep this late." Mako always knew Bolin to be an early bird.

Mako last statement woke Bolin from his deep sleep. "Oh, hey Mako." Bolin said sleepily. Korra still lay there pretending to be asleep, afraid of what Mako might be thinking.

Bolin carefully got out bed, trying as hard as he could not to disturb Korra. "Let's go talk out there." he said in a monotone voice.

As the brothers entered the living room Mako suddenly burst out, "What the hell, Bolin? What did you two do last night?"

"Nothing Mako she was scared so I let her stay here. I was worried about her having more nightmares so I let her sleep in my bed. That's all." Bolin became defensive, he liked Korra but the thought of him and Korra actually sleeping together the way Mako thought had never crossed his mind. He had always thought of Korra in a strictly romantic way.

"Besides you were with Asami all last night, so what's it matter to you?" Bolin shot back.

"I just don't want you doing anything stupid, ok?" Mako had a look of concern on his face.

Korra lay there awhile listening to their conversation before deciding to get up. She quietly walked towards the threshold. Just as she entered the living room Mako shot her a look of disapproval. She immediately looked at the ground in defense. "H-Hey Mako..." Korra said quietly. "We'll talk later Bolin, I have errands to run." Mako quickly left leaving the breakfast on the table.

"What's his problem?" Korra asked Bolin, who had seemed to become lost in thought. Korra walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his big chest. He returned the gesture, tightly wrapping his arms behind her neck pulling her in close.

"He's just worried about me, that's all." Bolin answered taking a deep breath. "He thought we did something last night didn't her?" Korra released her grip and walked over to sit on the couch. Bolin pulled her back in for one last tight embrace. Korra couldn't hold back the smile that came from such a simple action.

"Yeah, Korra. He did," Bolin answered, "It's nothing to worry about though."

Korra looked him in the eyes, she believed him, but she was worried about what Mako might say to Asami. "You look tired Bolin, it's still early, the suns barely up. Let's go back to bed." Bolin accepted Korra's invitation and led her back to his room, resuming the same position they were in before Mako came home. Korra laid next to Bolin for a few minutes before asking what had been on her mind since she heard Mako bring it up, "Hey Bolin?" "Yeah, Korra." Bolin's voice was as soft as usual. "How did you feel about what Mako thought?" Bolin shuddered at th question.

"Well, when he first suggested the idea, I was really defensive towards the subject but, I've been thinking, and why don't we let what happens, just happen on its own." Korra was suprised at his answer. "Yeah, I like that." She turned her towards his and gave a long sweet kiss on the lips. It was no where near as passionate as the one last night in the training room, but she could feel the emotion emanating from Bolin. The kiss lasted almost a full minute, by the time they released eachother of the infatuating drug that was the kiss, Korra had almost completley forgotten about the earlier events. Almost.

Bolin woke Korra up about noon. She look quite cute wearing his baggy pants with her skin tight shirt. Bolin smiled at her as she came walking out of his room. He liked the idea of waking up every morning to Korra. It was intoxicating almost, seeing her there, Mako's earlier remarks were slowly becoming less an insult and more a suggestion. Bolin's mind was suddenly racing with thoughts, would they have kids? Would they still compete in Pro-bending together? What about his relationship with his brother? He decided to put his mind on pause for a bit.

"Hey Bolin, I think we need to go find Mako and talk to him about this." Korra suggestion wasn't all that absurd.

"Yeah, you're right." Bolin replied, looking down in worry.

They checked in the training room for Mako, but he wasn't there. They checked the arena, still no Mako. "Maybe he went to the park?" Bolin decided to follow Korra's suggestion and the two headed to the park.

When they got to the park Mako wasn't hard to find. He always went to the same place every time he came here.

The two approached Mako, he was sitting by the water not to far from where Korra had gotten yelled at for fishing. "Hey Mako, we all need to talk." Bolin's voice was comforting and worried at the same time.

"You need to understand exactly why Korra stayed last night." Bolin looked to Korra then back to Mako. "After I decided not to go with you and Asami, I came back home. I was laying in bed and the Arena began to shake. I was worried the attic might collapse so I ran downstairs and I saw Korra. Her eyes were glowing blue and there was dust all in the air." Bolin recounted the rest of last nights events. Korra had to look away while Bolin described what had happened.

"Mako, I know you worry about Bolin but, if we decide we are going to...have sex," Bolin's face turned a brighter red than Mako' fire bending at the mention of may or may not happen him and Korra, "Theres nothing you can do to stop it. Bolin is old enough to make his decisions for himself."

"Korra, you don't understand, Bolin has nobody to protect him-" Mako was abruptly cut off by Bolin. "I don't need protecting Mako. You've been protecting me your whole life. You missed out on a childhood for me. There's nothing you need to protect me from...besides I have Korra." Korra chuckled at the comment though she knew it was an inappropriate time. "Whatever Bolin, I have to meet Asami, I'll see you whenever." Mako knew that remark would hurt, but he didnt care, Bolin didn't understand what it meant to protect yourself.

Korra looked at Bolin, his eyes were a slight red, the only thing she could do was hug him. She tried to emulate the same emotion that Bolin did through his hugs, but she knew she couldn't. Right now she just needed to be there with him.

"Come on, Bolin. Let's go back." Korra led Bolin back to their room in the attic, he was silent the whole way there. When they returned they both sat on the couch, Korra snuggling close to Bolin. Trying desperatly to comfort him, she looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bolin put his arms around her as they readjusted to a laying down position on the couch, he had the feeling Mako would not be coming home tonight. Bolin and Korra lay there speechless, just as Bolin was drifting off into a somewhat peaceful sleep Korra cut in, "I love you, Bolin." Bolin's heart raced, he hadn't expected her to say that. "I love you too, Korra...I love you too." They quietly drifted off into a deep slumber, Korra thought she saw just the slightest smile emerge from Bolin's sullen face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bolin is face to face with Amon, his wrists are tightly bound behind his back. He saw what happened to Zolt, Amon will give him a chance to fight for his bending. The Lieutenant walked over and picked him up, untying Bolin's bound hands. Amon looks at Bolin and gives a slight chuckle. Bolin is afraid. He readies his stance knowing his lack of traditional bending will be his downfall. Bolin looks to the audience, their menacing stares slowly weakening him mentally. He's lost in thought and doesn't realize Amon's already started running after him. He tries to pick up a piece of the stage but Amon was quick and had already chi blocked both his arms. He knocked Bolin on his knees and placed his hand on his forehead, a sharp pain shot through Bolin's skull... _

Bolin's eyes snapped open, _It was just a dream_, he thought. The nightmares were getting worse, there was no way he could tell Korra and give her another thing to worry about. He looked down and saw Korra still cradled in his arms. It was dark out, most likely it was around midnight, there were no signs Mako came home last night. _Mako. _Bolin knew he needed to talk to Mako alone, without Korra. Korra was still sound asleep, her arm resting gracefully on Bolin's chest. He decided to move her to bed, he carefully picked her up the way you would carry a sleeping baby. He walked to his room and carefully laid her down on the bed, and slipped into some more comfortable pajamas. He crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over Korra and himself. He placed on arm under her neck, careful not to disturb her, and the other around her stomach. Bolin gave her a soft kiss on her neck and quietly drifted back asleep careful to avoid any thoughts of his recent nightmares.

Bolin woke up around nine o'clock, Korra wasn't in bed anymore. He got up and walked into the living room and saw Korra sitting on the couch smiling at him. "Good morning!" She got up and gave him a hug, Bolin quickly returned the gesture, finding comfort in her hugs had become very common. "Have you heard from Mako at all?" There was concern in Korra's voice. "No, I know he can handle himself, but I'm still worried." Bolin looked at the ground. "Worried about what?" There it was, a familiar voice that made Bolin's eyes light up like a light bulb. 'Mako!" Bolin whipped around to see Mako standing there, clothes wrinkled. "Where were you last night?" Korra said. Bolin had almost forgotten Korra was there. "I stayed with Asami last night, after I stormed off I found her at the Memorial. I was angry, and I should've came home. I'm sorry." Mako voice suddenly sounded solemn. "No, Mako, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Bolin's voice showed empathy. He turned to Korra, "Hey Korra, do you think you could give us a bit, I'm sure Tenzins worried about you." Korra got up and walked over to him, "Sure thing." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door. They both decided it would be best if they didn't say, "I love you," in front of Mako.

"Look, Mako, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. I know how protective you can be." Bolin didn't once look at the ground, like his usual habit, while speaking to Mako. Mako took this as a sign of Bolin standing up for himself, he was trying to show Mako he didn't need to be protected anymore. That he was old enough to make his own decisions, that he was a man. "Bolin, I'm the one that should be apologizing, I should've known that you're old enough to make your own decisions. You don't need me looking out for you anymore." Mako eyes immediately shot downward, Bolin had obviously picked up the habit him. "Look, I know you like Korra, and she obviously likes you back, the same with me and Asami. I guess, I've been so wrapped up in protecting you, I didn't realize you were growing up." Mako forced his eyes to meet Bolin's, they were brothers, they had a relationship nothing could come between. They had a brother' bond. "I have no problem with Korra staying the night here, just don't do anything stupid, ok?" Mako's tone was assertive. "Of course Mako." Bolin walked over and gave Mako a hug, Bolin's hug always reassured Mako they would be okay when they were younger.

Mako and Bolin sat around the attic until Korra returned, not much was said. When Korra finally returned Bolin jumped off the couch and gave her a huge hug, she loved his hugs, they gave a sense of safety and security. "Mako says he's okay if you stay here!" Bolin's voice was ecstatic. "Really? That's great! I talked to Tenzin and he says if I wanna stay here, I have to check in once a day and spend two nights a week at the island." Korra was practically giddy with happiness. Bolin gave her another big hug. "Right, I'm gonna go meet up with Asami. See you guys later." Mako got up and walked out the door.

"Well, looks like were all by ourselves for now." Bolin gave a suggestive wink. Korra moved her face closer to Bolin's, "I guess we do." Her face was mere centimeters from his. She softly rubbed her hand on his cheek and playfull pushed his face away, walking towards his room, only looking back to give a warm smile. Bolin followed her, once in his room Korra led him to the bed, laid him down, and walked out the bedroom door, leaving Bolin by himself. "Aww, come on Korra. Thats no fair." Bolin got up and walked out to the room and sat with Korra on the couch. "Not yet, pretty boy." She smiled and kissed him on the lips, Bolin placed one hand on the back of Korra's head, kissing back and slowly stroking her hair.


End file.
